Shuffle
by Firelover123
Summary: I got tagged, so I wrote. There's Dasey, Lizwin, Derek helping Martie. Please review.


I got tagged? I tag everyone. MWAHHHHH!

I don't own Life With Derek.

**1. Nothing for me here by Dope**

Nora packed her bag. She was taking the kids and leaving. She couldn't take any more of Chris. "Mommy?" Lizzy asked softly," Is Daddy coming?" "No, not this time Lizzy, you and Casey won't see him for a while." Nora answered. "Nora, don't go." Chris begged one last time. "There's nothing for me here, I gave you my life now it's fading away."

**2. Check yes Juliet by We The Kings**

Edwin wrote the note running over all the escape roots again. 'Derek would kill me if he found out.' He tapped Jason's shoulder and whispered for him to give the note to Lizzy. Lizzy looked up when the note landed on her desk. "Miss McDonald please pay attention." The teacher ordered. Edwin groaned he hadn't meant to get Lizzy in trouble. "Ed, here." Lizzy said handing him back the note after class. Edwin grinned and opened it only for it to say to turn around. He did only to be kissed by Lizzy. "I checked yes."

**3. Not gonna get us by T.A.T.U**

Derek looked over all the parents assembled in the Venturie/Mcdonald living room and sighed. Abby smiled and waved. He gave her a soft smile. "Derek, are you sure about this?" Casey asked feeling the butterflies in her tummy. "As I'll ever be Case, as I'll ever be." Derek answered leading the way down stairs. "Nora, Chris, Mom, Dad, Casey and I need to tell you something very important." Derek started," We're getting married." "You're WHAT!" Nora yelled. "We're getting married, Mom. If you aren't ok with that, Derek and I will be taking Lizzy, Edwin, and Martie.""No you're siblings that's just wrong." Abby added with both of their fathers nodding. "What ever you say is not gonna get us." They answered taking their sibling and leaving in a packed Prince.

**4. Runaway by Avril Lavigne**

Emily loved running away. Sheldon would drive her anywhere and they would stay out for hours no matter how many times her parents called her cell phone. Runaway days were always the crappy ones like when her car broke down or her parents decided they didn't like Sheldon. Sheldon always knew just when to show up to take her away, as far away as he could. Today was one of those days.

**5. Grow up by Simple plan **

Derek loved being with Casey. She never expected him to act his age only to be there for her. Casey didn't care when he woke her up and took her out to dance in the rain like a little kid. She let him have fun and even played with him. Derek woke up at 3:00 in the morning, it was raining again. She woke up the first time he called and followed him out the 2nd story window and on to the driveway. They danced for what felt like hours. " I love you." "I love you too, Derek."

**6. Just like you by Three Days Grace**

George walked out the house to think. Abby had said a lot of things and he wanted to figure it all out. When he got home he saw Abby hauling her suitcases out the house to her car. "Mommy." Martie cried holding on to Derek. "George, we are over. I can't live like this. Good bye." She said standing on the other side of the car. " You know Abby, I reliced that if I was just like you, I would be the coward leaving our family and making Martie cry."

**7. What I've Done by Linkin Park.**

Sally looked over the people at the 10 year high school reunion. She had actually though she could keep the one and only Derek Venture in a relationship. She had lasted a month before he got tired of her. Sally waited for him to show up as miserable as she was so she could get back when the DJ came on. "Hey guys, Derek Venture called in and said that he and his wife, Casey, won't be able to make it because, Casey went in to labor a hour ago." Sam cheered for his best friend. Sally sighed and that about what she had done.

**8. Too Little Too Late by Jojo.**

Max watched all the couples dancing at the prom. His girlfriend was in the corner with some freshman again. Max glanced over the few people that weren't dancing and then grinned. Casey was seated on the side, all alone, just perfect he thought evilly. Max got up to walk over and ask her to dance as Derek came over and handed her a drink. "Thanks Der. I can't believe how hot it is to dance in this dress." She said smiling. "Welcome Case, what to dance when you're done with your drink?" Derek asked embarrassed. Casey nodded and Derek pulled her off for another dance. Max relced he was just too little, and way too late.

**9. Last Resort by Papa Roach **

Martie was down on a wire. The blade kept cutting her deeper and deeper, next time she might even die. Derek would never be able to help her but Smerek could. "Hello, this is Casey." "Hey Case is Smerek there?" "Yeah, hold on. Derek, we need Smerek." Derek grabbed the phone and went to their room. "Hey Smartie, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. " I'm scared Smerek. I've been cutting myself and I think I cutting too deep. Please help me, please Smerek." Martie cried. "Ok Smartie meet me in the park in ten minutes and don't tell dad and Nora." They hung up and Derek walked in to the bathroom and took the first aid kit. "Case, I'm gonna see Smartie." Derek told her grabbing a coat. "Have fun." Martie was there before him. "Thank you Smerek, you were my first and last resort to stop."

**10. The Reason by Hoobstank**

Edwin loved Lizzy. She was always ready to help him no matter what or when. He had gone down hill for a while in high school. Lizzy had slowly pulled him back up bit by bit. She had taken him to rehab, even kept it secret from everyone but Derek and Casey, and they only knew because rehab was too far to walk to. So for graduation he had planned everything. The party was amazing. At the end, before everyone left, he took the microphone. "Hello everyone, I wanted to thank my Lizzy for helping out when I lost and she was my reason for going through with the rehab. Lizzy, I love you, will you marry me?"


End file.
